Comic Convention
by Momentous
Summary: Michael shows Ben and Hunter a comic con. There is much more fun than it sounds I promise
1. Chapter 1: Drabble Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Michael stood in the back of the staging area for panel discussions glaring at Justin and rolling the stiff wrist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as two large muscular arms wrapped around him and a small plastic cup with ice water in it rested on his wrist.

"Did you sign a lot of comics?" Ben whispered into Michael's ear, and then he nibbled on it lightly.

"I think I signed nearly every copy sold."

"What did Justin do to warrant the evil glare?"

"Do you have any idea how many people he insulted? Everyone in costume, and most of the people with home made t-shirts. And what makes it worse is that he still gets hit on by half of our line!"

Ben kissed Michael's neck a few times, "Are you jealous? Cause if you are I could start hitting on you during the Q&A session later." Ben shifted his head to Michael's other shoulder. "Or, better yet…" Ben trailed off and slid his hand down Michael chest and into the front of his pants.

"You know the bathrooms of the convention center are very clean." Michael responded turning in Ben's arms and kissing him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2: Panel Discussion

Title: Comic Convention (unless one of you wonderful people who is better at naming things suggests something that doesn't suck)  
Characters: Ben and Michael (obviously) and Hunter, Justin and some crossovers from _Chasing Amy_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and also, ALL of the speech Hooper makes and Banky and Holden comment on was written by Kevin Smith (the QaF characters additions to this was written by me)  
AN: This part of this fic will be funnier if you've seen _Chasing Amy_, but it should be allright if you haven't. Later chapters might drag in other movies and or Comics or comic writers, I will warn you in advance. Final warning, part 2 much longer than part 1!

* * *

Michael arrived back in the staging room a few minutes later, smiling and a little out of breath. He wasn't even annoyed to see Justin flirting with a black man in camo cargo pants and a black leather trench coat with "Black Rage" buttons. Michael walked over to collect Justin to go over strategy one more time before they actually got up to speak. 

"I'm going to have to steal him from you," Michael told the man. He pulled Justin away from the main group before he began to reem him. "Ok Justin. I am going to tell you this one more time. Stick to the topic of discussion. DO NOT call people wearing costumes freaks. DO NOT call people wearing t-shirts with characters on them freaks, especially if the character is Rage. DO NOT call people that are wearing shirts that look as if they made them themselves freaks. None of these people are freaks, they are the people that buy comics, _our_ comic."

Justin rolled his eyes and was about to say something sure to be scathingly brilliant, some quip he had learned from being around Brian, but the panel organizer came in and told everyone to take their places. Justin had to settle with grinning wickedly at Michael as if to say "I know" or a more likely, "You're pathetic."

The panel was composed of the "Black Rage" gentlemen that had been talking to Justin, a Hispanic man, a lesbian, and Michael and Justin. Michael and Justin were speaking first because their comic was the newest.

"Well let's get this party started!" the overly enthusiastic panel organizer began. "We're going to start today's panel with Michael Novotny and Justin Taylor discussing where they get their inspiration for their comic _Rage_."

Michael stood up and walked to the podium; Justin stayed in his seat. "Well, we'd like to start by thanking all of you for reading _Rage_." Michael began. "You are going to be getting a bit of a preview of the next issue of _Rage_ ." At this comment, Justin held up a poster sized copy of the cover of the next issue. It showed a picture of Rage and J.T. in tuxes, Rage in black and J.T. in white. Rage was holding J.T. in his arms. "Rage is getting hitched!" Michael beamed at the large amount of applause that came from the room. He basked in it for a bit before continuing. "It's nice to hear this much support from everyone, it's something that doesn't commonly accompany the idea of gay marriage. I have very personal feelings about this issue since I was recently married in Toronto." Michael smiled as he received even more applause. "Unfortunately, this country doesn't recognize me and my husband as a lawfully married couple. When my husband wanted to add me onto his insurance policy, it seemed like we both had to fill out a million forms where a straight couple would just have to check the married box and show a marriage certificate. I know people who are afraid to walk down the streets holding hands in fear of getting bashed. Our first issue was based off an actual life experience of Justin's. When he showed the courage to go to his prom with his boyfriend, one of his classmates felt the need to hit him in the head with a baseball bat."

"The doctor's told me I may never draw again," Justin interjected. "And now I'm drawing a comic that is hopefully opening eyes of people who don't understand what's going on." Michael smiled as much for Justin's applause as for is own.

"In previous years, it actually felt like the world was moving forward, that two men or two women would be allowed to marry. Unfortunately, the current regime seems to be doing their best to rip away every right we've won so far. The legislation going to congress now aren't to give us equal rights, but to make us less equal. That is why Rage is going to ignore the protests and march down the isle hopefully followed by every other couple who wants, gay or straight. We write _Rage_ to show the gay community that there are those of us out there willing to fight for them. I may not be Rage, and I don't have a hypno ray, but I will use every weapon in my arsenal, which is surprisingly full of comics, to fight for them as well."

"Are there any questions?" Michael asked. When Ben stood up in the audience Michael could barely hide his smile. "Yes, you sir."

"Well, I don't really have a question," Ben began. "But I just wanted to say that your work has inspired me. It's amazing to see strong openly gay role models in the comic world. I happen to be a professor of Gay studies at Carnegie Mellon University and I've actually used _Rage_ as a teaching tool. Also, I have a foster child," Ben said motioning towards Hunter sitting next to him, "and he just loves this comic." Ben finished with a big grin.

"Leave me out of your pathetic sex games," Hunter grumbled to Ben.

"Thank you sir, it's always nice to here that your work is appreciated, and by a professor." Michael's grin was ear-to-ear and Justin was hiding behind his hands trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh at his partner.

"I'd like to add, that I happen to think the character Zephyr is extremely sexy," Ben said as he sat down. Justin audibly snorted at this.

"Well, if there are no further questions, I'll relinquish the floor to Alyssa Jones." Michael and Justin took their seats and listened as the other members of the panel came up to speak. Alyssa was thanking her fans because it wasn't very common to have people overly interested in the 'flowers and hearts' comic style that she wrote. Mr. Black Rage came next. His name was Hooper, and when he took the floor, Justin's wicked smile returned.

"For years in this industry," Hooper began, "whenever an African-American character, hero or villain, was introduced usually by white artists and writers - they got slapped with racist names that singled them out as negroes: Black Panther, Black Lightning, Black Goliath, Mantra, Black Talon, Black Spider, Black Hand, Black Falcon, Black Cat."

Hunter had been bored all day. He and Justin had agreed that every attendee had to be at least a little deranged. Yet, when the "Black Rage" man began to speak, Hunter perked up. He could tell something interesting was about to start. Ben however was reacting a bit differently. He wasn't sure what it was, but the speaker made him nervous.

"Your spidey sense tingling?" Hunter whispered.

"I swear I'm not going to let you and Michael watch that movie ever again, and yes a little," Ben responded.

Hooper held up a copy of his comic. "Now my book, 'White-Hating Coon', doesn't have any of that bullshit. The hero's name is Maleekwa, and he's a descendant of the black tribe that established the first society on the planet, while all you European mother fuckers were still hiding in caves and shit, all terrified of the sun. He's a strong role model that a young black reader can look up to, 'Cause I'm here to tell you - the chickens are comin' home to roost, ya'll: the black man's no longer gonna play the minstrel in the medium of comics and Sci-Fi/Fantasy! We're keeping it real, and we're gonna get respect by any means necessary!"

While Hooper was speaking two fairly normal looking men walked in, and took a seat near the front of the room. As Hooper finished, one of them spoke up. "Bullshit! Lando Calrissian was a black man, and he got to fly Millennium Falcon!"

Hooper, looking furious, began to scan the crowd for the commenter. "Who said that?"

Ben was seriously getting nervous now. This speaker did not seem like a good choice for heckling. Ben put his arm around his foster son's shoulders.

"I did!" The speaker said as he stood up. "Lando Calrissian is a positive black role model in the realm of Science Fiction/Fantasy."

"Fuck Lando Calrissian!" Hooper responded. "Uncle Tom nigger! Always some white boy gotta invoke 'the holy trilogy'! Bust this, those movies are about how the white man keeps the brother man down, even in a galaxy far, far away. Check this shit. You got cracker farm-boy Luke Skywalker, Nazi poster boy, blond hair, blue eyes." Hooper was staring at Justin. Justin replied with a look that basically said 'I'm gay, the Nazi's would burn me too' before returning to his smirking. "And then you've got Darth Vader: the blackest brother in the galaxy. Nubian God."

"What's a Nubian?" asked the original speaker's friend.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hooper responded before continuing. "Now Vader, he's a spiritual brother, down with the force and all that shit. Then this cracker Skywalker gets his hands on a light-saber, and the boy decides he's gonna run the fucking universe, gets a whole Klan of whites together, and they're gonna bust up Vader's 'hood the Death Star. Now what the fuck do you call that!"

"Intergalactic Civil War!" The second speaker responded.

"Gentrification!" Hooper continued, getting angrier with every word. "They're gonna drive out the black element, to make the galaxy quote, unquote 'safe' for white folks."

"But Vader turns out to be Luke's father. And in _Jedi_ , they become friends," commented the first speaker.

"Don't make me bust a cap in your ass," Hooper responded, seemingly on the verge of a breakdown. "_Jedi_'s the most insulting installment, because Vader's beautiful, black visage is sullied when he pulls off his mask to reveal a feeble, crusty white man! They're trying to tell us that deep inside, we all want to be white!"

The second man stood up again and asked, "Well isn't that true?"

Ben shoved Hunter into the aisle and started edging their way towards the exit near the stage. Hooper exploded. He pulled a nine millimeter from his belt, drew on the man and fired. The man went down, falling forward into the crowd. The crowd screamed and started to scatter. Ben grabbed Michael off the stage, and tried to shield both him and Hunter. Hooper jumped over the table and raising his fists in the air screaming, "BLACK RAGE! BLACK RAGE! I'LL KILL ANY WHITE FOLKS I LAY MY MOTHER FUCKIN' EYES ON!"

The room was empty except for Hooper, Alyssa Jones (the lesbian from the panel), Justin, the two hecklers and the Ben-Michael-Hunter huddle. Justin and Alyssa hadn't moved from their seats. Alyssa rolled her eyes as Justin laughed at Michael and Ben.

Justin broke the silence. "I happen to think the character Zephyr is extremely sexy? God, I'm glad I didn't tell you about Hooper's little show."

Ben turned around and gaped at Justin. Michael glared, complete with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Hunter was nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Sorry man," Hooper said as he strolled over to Michael. "I told Blondie to give you guys a heads up, but you know kids," Hooper said shooting a smile to the blonde still sitting on the stage.

Neither Ben nor Michael had spoken yet. They were still busy trying to find words. Hunter, on the other hand, had regained the power of speech.

"I take it all back, comic cons are awesome," he said addressing his fathers. He turned to Hooper, "Do you do that every single time? That was a great show!"

"He doesn't even change the script, EVER!" said Alyssa. "I believe this is the exact same speech you and I met over isn't it Holden."

"Well, you can't lose with a classic," replied the heckler who hadn't been shot.

"I think I bruised my knee on the fall," the other heckler commented. "I think I'm going to sue you for worker's comp Hooper."

Michael was still pouting, but Ben was regaining his ability to speak. "This show of yours is a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"I put blanks in the gun," Hooper responded matter-of-factly.

"What if someone gets trampled trying to run out of here? What if one of you fans gets pissed at your actor friends before you do and attacks them for real?"

"Hey I never thought about that? I'm not doing this anymore Hooper!" Replied the "dead" heckler.

"There you go putting ideas into Banky's head," the other heckler, Holden, said through a slight chuckle. "You should know that's a dangerous thing. No worries though I can fix that problem." Turning towards Banky, "Archie is gay."

"The fuck he is!" Banky snapped. He seemed to forget the potential threat to his life.

"Archie is gay alright!" Michael muttered, still pouting. Banky turned and left the room. Holden rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

"Hooper can we get going. You promised we'd get back to the city tonight?" Alyssa asked, coming up behind Hooper.

"Well, actually Blondie over there told me about something interesting going on at a club called Babylon. I thought we could hit it up before we headed home."

"Sounds fun to me," Alyssa said and then turned to Michael. "I really liked what you had to say, I hope we can be on another panel sometime. Hopefully one with less theatrics," Alyssa stated, shooting a wicked glare at Hooper.

Hunter jumped in and responded before Michael registered that Alyssa had been speaking to him. "We'd love to be on a panel with you. You are an excellent speaker yourself. Have you ever been to Pittsburgh? If not I'd be glad to escort you around." Hunter could have continued but Alyssa interrupted him.

"You did catch the part of my presentation where I mentioned that I was a lesbian right? Not to mention, I think I'm a bit too old for you."

Michael returned to reality by channeling his mother and smacking the back of Hunter's head. "You'll have to excuse the teenage hormones. And I would love to be in a panel with you again, but I'm not sure how many more issues of _Rage_ there will be after I murder my artist."

"Some people can't take a joke," Justin muttered as he joined the group. "Babylon doesn't open for a while, so I say we get dinner at the diner and then hit Woody's until Babylon heats up," Justin turned his attention away from his new friends and back to Michael and company. "You guys coming or are you getting the toddler home to bed?"

"I'm in!" Hunter quipped, knowing full well it'd be about two seconds before…

"Actually, we have dinner plans with Lindsey and Mel," Ben interjected, "and I promised Michael he could show Hunter and I everything there is to see at a comic convention."

"The happy families," Justin said with an unusually large amount of venom in his tone. Justin returned his attention to Hooper and Alyssa, "Shall we go then?" Justin led the party out of the convention.

Michael shot one final evil glare at Justin's back as he left the room. "That boy sounds more and more like Brian everyday," Michael said as Ben led him and Hunter out of the room. "I wonder if Emmett is here yet. He said he wanted to see my panel, but I didn't see him."


End file.
